


One Night Star

by YuanYangGuo



Category: One Diretion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuanYangGuo/pseuds/YuanYangGuo
Summary: 灭霸一役迎来最终之战，宇宙在血腥与苦痛中迎来惨烈的黎明。一切尘埃落地后，时间原石重归Dr.Strange守护。就在这时，雷神Thor找到了Dr.Strange，恳求这位守护者再次启动时间原石的力量，让他回到Asgard飞船覆灭的那一天。Dr.Strange当即否定了这个疯狂的计划，冷酷地指出，Thor这是拿整个宇宙的安危作儿戏以满足自己的私欲。"或许如此。可私欲总得倚仗在我还拥有着什么。可你看，你看啊……我已经一无所有了。"怒火中烧，悔不当初，无能为力。这样的感情支撑着Thor也燃烧着他，淬炼他的力量，逼他一次次站起来，不回头地往前跑。可当战斗结束，他停下脚步，长久以来积累的感情与伤痛鼓噪在他体内亟待迸裂爆发，他承受不了。或许是这位天神孤身站在雨地里勉力支撑的微笑过于悲戚，又或许是他一次次的苦苦哀求。Dr.Strange最终答应了Thor，但他同时声明，他不会容许世界因为Thor的莽撞再度陷入水深火热，倒流时间重返过去的所有代价，只能加诸于Thor一人。“你的道路无人指引，你的创伤无法愈合。或许你对扭转过去心存希望与侥幸，但你更可能在中途因为伤势过重白白死去。”“So,Thor Odinson—King of Asgard,son ofOdin,god of thunder—tell me！”“The sun will shine on us again.”





	One Night Star

CP：锤基  
Words：2w4+  
BGM：His Brightest Star Was You

 

 

 

 

【01】

“我回到了过去，看到了你们未来的所有可能。”

“有多少种可能？”

“九千五百七十八万次。”

“我成功了多少次？”

“一次。”

 

 

 

 

【02】

空间再一次飞速扭曲，伴随着骤然大盛的雷暴炸裂开一道缝隙。

Dr.Strange面无表情，将手探入那簇炽目的亮蓝光环中用力一扯，一团血腥跟着重重砸在地上，随他踱步的方向爬动几寸，脱力翻过残破脏污的披风，露出底下伤痕累累的战士。

Thor嘶嘶喘着气，一时难以忍受的剧痛使他侧身蜷起身子，手掌摁住腰侧冒血的窟窿咬紧牙关痛吟。昔日健壮俊美的天神像是刚刚从血海里打捞起来，眼底猩红，口唇爆裂，指甲俱碎，裸露的蜜色皮肤密布深浅不一的创口，左臂骨骼以一个怪异的角度脱出。无一例外的，这些伤都没有愈合的趋向。

Strange绕到Thor正面掀袍蹲下，打量他的目光终于带上不忍。

“喝水吗？”

“……”

“怎么样？”

“……”雷神扭动着蜷缩起身体，口中低喃，疲惫地闭上眼睛，这是他打算稍微休息一会儿的征兆。

Strange低头凑过去听。

“再来……”他说。“就差一点了……”

 

 

 

 

【03】

“确认你的选择，Asgardian，你把Loki的生死作为节点。这就像开启一个循环的局，一旦你确认Loki死亡，一切都将推倒重来，而你所受的伤害只会累积，无法被治愈。这个豪赌到了最后也许根本不会有赢家，我该称你勇敢，抑或愚蠢？”

“至少存在一次成功的机会，它值得我去试。”

“你掉落在过去的时间点是任意的，Thor。我无法掌控，你也无能为力。要是你不巧和Thanos撞个正着，说不定你就死在了那里。”

“死在那里，和我的子民，和Loki一起，听起来没什么不好的。”

“你知道代价。”

“我知道代价。”

“你执意如此？”

“我义无反顾。”

 

 

 

 

【04】

时间裂缝展开，Thor蓦地睁开眼睛。

无法遏制的眩晕感顿时席卷了他，昏沉中他意识到自己的脑袋正被一只巨大的手掌轻易地握住，紧贴着他的头皮，传递令人毛骨悚然的温暖湿热。

他无力动弹肢体，只好勉力动了动眼珠，目光撞入对方挣扎的视线里。

 

Thor认出了这个时刻。

 

“做出你的选择。”那个声音说。“宇宙魔方，或者，我杀了你哥哥。”

“那你杀了他吧。”Loki胸膛起伏得很快，他尽可能面无表情，飞快陈述自己的决定，又在Thor陡然痛苦的呻吟中失声尖叫：“够了！够了！住手！！”

他的弟弟做出一个艰难吞咽的动作，那双漂亮的翠色眼睛，只看了他一眼，就因泪光漉漉湿红，浑身都在发抖。

 

反而是Thor先冷静了下来。

来自Thanos恐怖的力量刺穿脑海的剧烈头痛中，他甚至勾起了一个意味不明的疲惫微笑。

这个时刻他真的太熟悉了。也许时间女神也听到了他内心最迫切最痛悔的呐喊，反反复复的，他已经不知掉落在这里多少次。

他承认自己最先知道Loki身上还带着宇宙魔方是震惊和愤怒的，这个绿眼睛的、狡猾的小骗子，哪怕Asgard危在旦夕，乃至最终灰飞烟灭，他竟然还存着盗走宇宙魔方的小心思——他一直以为自己的弟弟在诸神黄昏之战中突然良心发现地飞快跑去，只为取来Surtur的头骨，与他并肩打败他们的姐姐。他都忙不赢，顾不上的，这条小蛇怎么还留了这个心眼呢？

你怎么能，Loki，你怎么敢？

我到底怎么会有这样一个弟弟。

你啊……

他想来又好气，又觉得好笑，远远地这么看着他，一时竟然恍惚了。

 

“你给他吧。”出乎所有人意料的，他这么对他说,“我知道它就在你身上，你这个小骗子。”他尾音咬得很重，像是一口咬在他后颈上发狠又轻地磨牙，成功看见Loki抖了抖，眼底闪过不敢置信的光。

而Thor的内心十分平静。他确实是这样想，于是他这样说了。

对于先前一种可能，他尝试过无数次，嘶声力竭，威逼利诱，竭力阻止Loki交出宇宙魔方，结果却是一次次的看着Loki死在自己面前——有那么几回，Thanos为了寻找那颗该死的石头，甚至当着他的面撕开了Loki的胸膛——而他只能带着悲痛和悔恨一次次回到起点。

既然这是注定的，为什么他还不肯从弟弟的血中吸取教训呢？

 

好在，他的弟弟总是很聪明。

Loki深深看了Thor一眼，翻掌现出宇宙魔方。有了哥哥的支持，他甚至扬了扬下巴，似乎又成了Asgard手握筹码舌底圆滑的谈判家：“你把他交给我，宇宙魔方就归你了。一个被你打得半死的所谓的‘神’，还是这个威力无穷的小盒子，做出你的选择。”

Thanos眯起眼睛，视线在宇宙魔方与Loki眉眼间徘徊，最终定格在那力量翻涌的宇宙魔方上。

“Deal.”他抓起Thor朝Loki丢过去，像是甩开无用的废品。

“Deal.”Loki抛出宇宙魔方的手势没有一丝犹豫，抱住Thor的一瞬间，诡计之神与他的哥哥化成了一道绿色的光影。

 

 

 

 

【05】

Strange并没有等很久。

时空裂缝再度炸裂开来时，狂怒的雷暴伴随Thor的咆哮掀翻了屋顶，直直冲入天际，狂风暴虐横行，云海骤然翻涌，恐怖的巨大雷电几乎要撕裂寰宇，以致于Strange最终不得不张开他的法术，压制雷神失控暴走的力量。

“Thor Odinson——！！！”

 

 

 

 

【06】

他颓然跪在废墟中心，颤抖着佝偻身体，将脸颊埋入手掌。

一次，又一次。

他用力揉搓自己的脸颊，直到血腥而湿咸的液体浸透他的指缝。

 

目前为止，这绝对是他距离成功最近的一次。

Loki用宇宙魔方交换了他，甚至用他的法术带着他们进行了一次瞬间移动，虽然他们只是从甲板传到了下行舱，但这在被Thanos全面压制的空间里实属不易，只不过这么短的距离，几乎就耗尽了Loki的力气。

“你欠我一次，brother。”Loki气喘得厉害，他将Thor的胳膊环过肩膀分担他大部分的重量，不忘侧头朝哥哥露出一个苍白的微笑。

那只胳膊其实已经断了。虽然这时Loki眼里的“Thor”看起来不过是被Thanos狠狠揍了一顿，擦破了皮，有些狼狈，表里之内真实的Thor实则承受得更多。他痛得牙关打颤，却一声不吭，任由Loki这样半扛着他。

太久了，这姿势实在太让他怀念了。

“我们可不能停留太久……”

“不用你说我也知道。”

“Loki……”

“好了，Thor，我在想办法。”

“Loki.”

“什么？”

“谢谢你……到最后没有选择背叛我。”

“……”

”这次，你是个好孩子。你做得很好……Loki。”

“……”

“我……终于，终于告诉你了……”Thor喘了一口气，伸手亲昵捉住弟弟的后颈，笑容千年如一的明朗和真诚。

 

 

 

 

【07】

可他还是失败了。

他们在下行舱口被Thanos追堵，战乱中飞行舱被爆裂的法术冲击洞开，太空与船舱内部形成巨大压差，立时要将一切席卷而去。

“Loki！！！”

他用身体卡在舱门与裂口之间，拼尽全力抓住弟弟的手。

“Loki！！！！”

不，不能。

彩虹桥上他已经失去过他一次，这一次再也不能……

手掌交握，一寸寸滑落至手指。

手指紧扣。

用力到指节都泛起青白。

 

为什么这样难呢？

当你想留住你所珍爱、珍视的。

为什么，总是这样难呢？

 

“Loki！！！！NO——！！！”

 

 

 

 

【08】

Strange看着来势汹汹的Thor皱起眉头。

“你确定自己清醒了吗？你的血腥味真是浓重得令人作呕。”

Thor神色淡漠，仿佛对外界无知无觉，从Strange身边径直走过。

他目的明确，永远不知退缩。

愈演愈烈的蓝色光芒中，Thor伸出尚且完好的右手，用力握住时间原石。

 

 

 

 

【09】

时间裂缝再度展开。

Thor第一时间感受到冻碎骨髓的寒冷。

短时间的强光使他睁不开眼，他用力翻过身，颤抖着在瓦砾残垣中匍匐爬行，遵照本能避开呼啸的寒冷风口。

强烈的光线逐渐消失，他这才睁开眼睛。

碎裂的Asgard飞船残骸正缓慢漂浮过一颗恒星背面，悬浮在空中的尸体伴随着流光溢彩的星云，构成一幅诡异又壮丽的画面。

Thor紧贴着墙壁瘫坐，肺叶随着每一次喘息火辣辣地发疼。他的右腿断了，可能拜漂浮中某一次宇宙撞击所赐，真糟糕，这意味着他累积的坏运气中要加上“瘸子”这一条，恐怕以后只能让Loki先跑了。想到这里Thor笑笑，环顾四周，双眼茫然，一时无法确定自己落在了什么时间点。

他感觉不到周围存在着Thanos那压迫性的力量。

同样也感觉不到生命。

一种可怕的猜想浮上他心头，Thor咬牙将身体翻倒在地，朝那堆散乱堆砌的瓦砾石块爬去。

他用力推开零散的石块，开始朝里头挖刨。

手掌破了皮，开始流血。他浑然不顾。

很快他摸到了什么，用力扯出来一看，那是一块蒙了灰尘的、金色的胸口配饰。

Thor愣了愣，浑身无法遏制地发起抖来。

他将那块金色的配饰咬在嘴里，右手更快也更用力地挖刨着废墟。

直到他握住一块布料，用力拽扯出暗绿色披风一角。

终于咬紧牙关，泪流满面。

 

 

 

 

【10】

“一旦你确认了Loki的死亡，一切都将推倒重来。”

“当你承认了他的死亡，Thor。”

 

 

 

 

【11】

“其实所有的Asgardian都有这样一项与生俱来的天赋，brother。当我们抬头辨认星辰，最先认出的总是距离Asgard最近的星辰。”

“这时候你会笑话我，这根本……不是天赋，你会用更高级也更漂亮的词汇，比如‘本能’、‘心里暗示’或者，怎么说呢？‘习惯性思维’？谁知道你的脑袋里都装着什么，你还会借此嘲弄我的词穷，你从小……就喜欢干这个。”

“但道理是一样的，Loki。”

“我们辨认这些星星，是为了……为了认出回家的路。”

Thor气喘吁吁，因此他打算停顿休息片刻，并将Loki冰冷的手臂更紧地环在自己肩膀。

这双失去了生命的手臂柔软地下垂，破旧袖口露出皮肤，那是带有暗纹的淡淡蓝色。

他的脑袋靠在他颈窝里，闭着眼睛，乖顺又安静，像是趴在哥哥背上睡着了。

Thor握住那只冰冷的手掌，放在唇下用力亲吻，热泪随之滚落。

“刚刚，我们说到哪儿了……”

Thor露出一个笑容，抬起头来，背着Loki继续向舷窗爬行。

“你看那些星星，看到了吗？当它们连起来，就是回家的路了。”

他举起手指，在肮脏蒙尘的舷窗玻璃上将那些星辰连成一条延伸至远方的线。

“你看啊，你看……”

 

他感受到背上的重量一点一点如流沙般消失，喉头哽咽，再也说不下去。

 

 

 

 

【12】

“血压：72,60,54……”

“体表温度已低于正常值。”

“脉搏频率持续上升。

“正在形成数据库，请稍候……”

“失血性休克，确认。”

“正在分析血液类型，请稍候……”

“应急救助系统已启动，类型ZXDS1，选项已自动更正。”

“将持续为您跟进医疗进展，BOSS。”

 

“Thank you , Friday.”Tony取下耳机，用力揉了揉眉心。

复仇者联盟成员隔着厚重的观察室玻璃墙看着伤痕累累的Thor，表情凝重。

Strange冷眼旁观，这时开口：“不必了，浪费时间。”

“你！”Tony猛地一拍玻璃转过身，一直按捺的愤怒终于爆发，“你再说一遍？”

“这是原石的规则，我们无权干涉。恕我直言，你们烂好心的‘救助’纯属是在浪费他的时间。”

“什么时光倒流的计划？他是要玩死自己！还有你，你为什么答应他？Thor失去了理智，你也跟着他发疯吗！”

“够了——”Strange冷冷打断，“正因为我不能让全世界跟着他沦陷，所以代价只能他一个人来承受。到现在你们还看不懂吗？这个男人，Thor Odinson，他在控诉。”

Tony一时语塞。

“他说的对。”一直沉默望向观察室的Steve开口，“再惨烈的战斗，多多少少，我们都剩下了一点什么。而Thor，他真的什么都没有了。”

他若有所思，下意识握住紧靠他身边的那只手。

Bucky转头看着他，似有感应一般翻转掌心，更加用力地回握。

 

“这个大个子本身像是太阳，散发着光和热。他从来没有向我们提出过要求，在这里的每个人任性的样子他都看过。反而是我们，一直在向他索求，他的光热，他的力量，甚至是他悲伤的权利。”

“你们有没有想过，他有什么义务做这些呢？我们究竟有什么立场要求国破家亡的他忘却所有的伤痛，吞咽他的泪水，转而一心一意守护我们。凭什么呢？就因为他是无知无畏的‘神’吗？神就不能软弱，不能贪心吗？哪怕乞求这么一次？”

“Thor做得足够多了，足够了。”

“这一次，哪怕是他任性也好，随他吧。”

 

 

 

 

【13】

“Brother……brother, wake up.”

“Come here.”

“Come with me……”

 

Thor甩动昏昏沉沉的脑袋，努力聚集起失焦的视线。

眼前模糊的影子渐渐聚拢成一个人。

“Loki……？”

 

“Yes, I'm here.”Loki愉快地朝他眨眨眼，提起手中的灯晃了晃，侧身引他向前走，“Come, brother. Come with me.”

Thor下意识受到了引导，往前踏了一步，浑身上下无一不在的痛楚与迎面而来的寒冷像是被按下了开关，令他立时呻吟出声。

 

他们行走在一望无际的海岸线。

冷风如刀，天幕深灰沉沉，黑色的海水反复拍打锋利的礁石。

“Loki……”

Loki穿了一件纯黑色的丝绸长袍，露出他苍白的脖颈和小腿。他提着灯，赤着脚，行走在冷硬尖锐的碎石上，却像是在草地上散步一样轻快。

“Loki……”

Thor拖着他的断臂与瘸腿，跟得步履维艰。

“Loki，等一等……我很痛。”

“我知道。”

“我很痛，那些伤口，痛极了。我被拧断了胳膊，最糟糕的是，我的腿也断了……”

“我知道。”

“我还……还很冷。”

“我知道，Thor。”

“你等等我。你等一等我。”

 

Loki转过身来，顽劣地朝他晃了晃手里的灯，露出笑容。大风鼓起他的黑发与丝滑绸袍，要是一只振翅欲飞的黑蝴蝶。

像是安抚Thor的痛楚，他低柔哼唱起一支古老的歌：

 

“A kite above a graveyard grey  
一只在灰色墓场上飘扬的风筝  
At the end of the line far far away  
它正被来自远方的丝线紧紧系着  
A child holding on to the magic of birth and awe  
一个将敬畏的生命魔法掌控于手中的孩子....”

 

Thor认出了它，那是来自北欧的童谣，更小的时候他们一起蜷缩在温暖的被子里，手拉着手，脑袋挨着脑袋，听Frigga唱起这样的歌：

“Oh, how beautiful it used to be  
啊，它曾经如此美丽  
Just you and me far beyond the sea  
当时只有你和我在海洋的另一方  
The waters, scarce in motion  
海水轻轻地拍动着  
Quivering still  
颤抖着....”

 

Loki声线低沉缓慢，不时回过头来，用一种Thor看不懂的温柔目光注视他。那目光像是羽毛，拂过他身上的每一处淌血的伤口，轻轻搔过他的心口，带来一阵阵发疼的痒。

 

哼唱还在继续：

“At the end of the river the sundown beams  
在河流的尽头，只见霞光微露  
All the relics of a life long lived  
一个历经风雨的生命筑起了这里的遗迹  
Here, weary traveller rest your wand  
疲倦的旅行者啊，在这里你可以放下手中的权杖  
Sleep the journey from your eyes  
让旅途在你眼中沉眠。”

 

Loki突然停住脚步，他抬手将灯盏举高。

 

“See？Brother.”

 

他转头朝他微笑：“I assure you. The sun will shine on us again.”

他所指向的远方，在那海天交接之处。

万丈青阳正缓缓升起。

 

 

 

 

【14】

“血压：54,72,102……”

“多方指数异常。”

“正在形成数据库……”

“警告，警告。”

“电压异常，防御系统已自动开启。”

“滴、滴、滴……”

 

Thor猛地睁开眼睛。

Strange胸口的金纹坠饰骤然碎裂，时间原石光芒大盛——！！

 

 

 

 

【15】

“结束了？”

“是啊，感谢上帝，这一切……终于结束了。”

“太好了，你有什么打算？”

“打算？噢……或许，回去洗个澡，睡上一觉，或许回头要个孩子？”

“哈哈哈！那真是件好事。我也差不多该回去了，也洗个澡，睡个觉什么的，还有，要看看我狡猾的弟弟有没有老实待在家里。”

“……Thor.”

“我先走了，朋友们，祝我好运。”

“Thor.”

“什么？”

“没有Asgard了。Loki他，已经，死了。”

“……”

“或许你太累了，令人担忧。待在这儿好好休息一下，好吗？”

“……”

 

 

 

 

【16】

时间裂缝再度展开。

Thor低头看了看，随即将手里的酒瓶放在桌子上。

他认出了这个时刻，突然觉得眼眶酸涩。哪怕他这时已经失去了右眼，眼窝里空空荡荡，这时也像要流出泪来。

他用力眨了眨左眼，抬起头来，对镜子里他身后的Loki露出笑容。

“好久不见。”他说。

“……？”Loki显然对哥哥没头没尾的发言感到困惑，耸了耸肩膀不置可否。

Thor转过身，将酒瓶塞朝他扔过去：“如果你真的在这里，我想我会给你一个拥抱。”

 

Loki用右手接住了迎面而来的瓶塞，抿起嘴唇似乎要露出一个微笑：“I'm……”

他的话没有说完，便在Thor紧接而来的拥抱中愣住了。

Thor的怀抱宽厚而炽热，但这显然还不够，他用手掌托住Loki的后脑，更用力地将他揉进怀里。

 

“Yes，you're here.”

 

 

 

 

【17】

Loki只迟疑了很短的时间，很快他皱起了眉。

“你受伤了。”他将手掌抵在兄长胸口，将这个感觉还不坏的炽热拥抱推开一些，审视的目光在Thor的身体上巡视，接着他像是确认一般拉起Thor的胳膊，打量他完好无损的肌肤，眉头锁得更紧，“你受伤了吗？”

Loki从不怀疑自己的判断，此时也不免疑惑。

他距离Thor这样近，他的肌体，他的呼吸，他的心跳，一切触手可及。奇怪的是，Thor明明看起来这样健康，或许要他再和Hela打一架都不成问题，他的呼吸听起来却沉重浑浊，眼睛里透露着疲惫和沧桑，还有些别的什么、在他看来触目惊心的复杂情绪，他就这样注视着他，仿佛冻伤许久的重症患者突然拥抱住了渴盼的温暖，那目光简直要让他发起抖来。

Thor笑了：“你真的很敏感，brother。”

“别试图对我说谎。”

“所见即真实，你常这么对我说。”

“King of Asgard，你居然听信诡计之神。”

“你说什么我都会相信，哪怕你骗我。”

“……”Loki张了张嘴，不等他用聪明的头脑辨别出其中更为浓烈而深沉的内容，后颈便被一只温暖的大手掌握，轻柔捏了捏，传递过来的温暖与力量令他目光恍惚。

成年之后，Loki总是善于用谎言和伪善武装自己，这让他浑身滑溜溜的，不留把柄，无从掌握。他再难展露乖巧温驯的一面，这种状态只会在有安全感的时候无意识出现。

但今天，就是这样鬼使神差地，他乖乖的待在哥哥怀里，无话想说，哪儿也不去，侧耳就能听见胸膛底下那簇血肉火热的跳动。

他们安静待了许久，直到Thor终于放开他。

“我想，我的加冕典礼要开始了。”

他用一种近乎缅怀的目光，注视着那道舱门。

 

 

 

 

【18】

他本来拥有一切。

他本来。

 

“Hi,Thor.”Sif晃了晃手里的酒杯，抬起手掌笑着和Thor相击。

“Hi！”接着Thor转过身，紧紧拥抱垂手而立的Heimdall。后者露出一个惊讶的表情，接着抬手拍了拍他的脊背。

Asgard幸存的子民聚在一起，一张张生动的面孔满溢劫后余生的欢欣笑容，他们目光宽厚而温柔，隐晦的悲伤之上跳跃着希望的光芒。

他们忠心而虔诚，簇拥着指引未来的新王。

 

“Long live Asgard！！”

“For Asgard——”

“Asgard！！！！”

“For Thor——”

“Thor！！Thor！！Thor！！！”

 

Thor迅速用手背抹去眼角的湿润，效仿他在仙宫里每一次的意气风发，高举手臂，为Asgard呼喊。

他握住权杖，登上尽头的指挥椅坐下，仿佛那就是王座。

他的子民追随者他的脚步陆续跪下，默念他的名，为他祝福和祈祷。

 

他本该拥有这一切。

 

 

 

 

【19】

“Loki.”

 

被点到名字的诡计之神负手而立，颔首应答他的王兄：“I'm here.”

他没有抬起头，因此错过了Thor眼底复杂而汹涌的情绪。

 

“我要你表明你的忠诚。”

“我向您献上我的忠诚。”

“言辞远远不够。”

“您向我要求什么呢？”

“以父亲的名义发誓，你会向我奉献你的所有。”

“Odin在上，我的一切属于我的君王。”

 

“那么，Loki Odinson。”

 

Thor以权杖击打地面，那是立于众神之上无法驳斥的威严。

接着，他在弟弟惊惧交加的目光中缓缓开口：

 

“我要你向我献出——宇宙魔方。”

 

 

 

 

【20】

Loki站在哥哥身边，脸色不怎么好。

他不明白Thor是在什么时候、通过什么途径知道自己临走之前还“顺手”带上了宇宙魔方。他一直以为，在Asgard，他的哥哥全程忙着被Hela揍完全自顾不暇，根本不会分心关注自己干了什么。

从甲板到下行舱这一路他反复回想，自认一切做得滴水不漏，完全没有露出马脚的可能性。否则，就是Thor在连他都没有注意到的细节里看穿了他——这简直太可怕了。

而且Thor居然当着所有人的面诱骗他发誓效忠，再以此要他交出宇宙魔方，他自断了退路，根本没有拒绝的立场和余地。

想到这里，Loki不禁暗中眯起眼睛注视Thor伟岸的背影。

他的哥哥变得越来越棘手，也越来越让人捉摸不透了。

 

比如Thor知道宇宙魔方是被自己拿走的，竟然到现在都没有发怒。

比如Thor刚刚看着他那种意味深长的目光。

比如……现在。

 

Loki双手交握，扬起下巴，翠绿色的眼睛注视着甲板上排着队鱼贯进入小型救生飞船的Asgard子民，一时竟然猜不出他的哥哥这么做是要干什么。

 

 

 

 

【21】

“Loki？”

“我在。”

“到我这里来。”

 

Loki的优点之一，非常识时务。只要哥哥不主动问起宇宙魔方的事情，他完全可以当做无事发生过，而他自小就非常懂得怎么应对Thor，在摸不准他的哥哥会不会发怒之前，只要他表现得懂事又听话，通常都能大事化了。

他低眉顺眼，安静步上甲板，待在哥哥身边，显得乖巧又无害。不知道为什么，不过短短几个小时，他的哥哥变得很爱确认他是不是真的在附近，这和之前捡起小石子砸他的样子简直天差地别。

但他不打算用这个去嘲笑Thor，至少暂时不。

因为现在的Thor看起来不仅非常严肃，而且还很……紧张。

这倒是稀罕事儿。

Loki背着手把玩袖扣，若有所思。

 

 

 

 

【22】

Thor的表情确实很严肃，他打着手势，飞快与站在身边的Heimdall说着什么，不忘偶尔停顿向路过他身边向他行礼的子民点头致意。

Loki一直走到Thor身边，这才听清楚他们的对话。

“……你脱离我们的航线，送他们到Wakanda，速度要快。”

Heimdall面露迟疑：“Wakanda？Asgard和这个中庭国家素无邦交，我不确定他们会不会接纳为数众多又突如其来的太空难民。就算要突然转移，或许别的地方……”

“没有别的地方。”Thor坚持。“不会有别的安全地方了，照我说的去做。到了那里要是有阻拦，你就说出我的名字，大不了再把复仇者联盟的名字轮着说一遍，总有一个用得上吧。”

“……”Heimdall点点头，不再多说。

 

 

 

 

【23】

“你也去。”

那只温暖的手掌探过来，捉住他的后颈捏了捏。

Loki暗自咬牙。

他有些恼火，或者说恼羞成怒。Thor根本不避讳周围有那么多双眼睛，就这么捉猫一样捉住他，像是逗弄什么小家伙一样揉捏他，语气还该死的温柔，仿佛他是什么需要保护的珍宝一样。

这简直太肉麻了，他耳垂都要发烫了。Loki拒绝承认这个。

 

但他还不忘顾忌着Thor的逆鳞，抬起头露出茫然无害的目光：“什么？去哪里？”

“Wakanda。”

“那你呢，哥哥？”

“照做，不要顶嘴。”Thor笑起来，伸出食指轻敲他嘴唇。

“……”又来了，这种奇怪的感觉。

 

他的哥哥真的越来越棘手了。

 

 

 

 

【24】

几十艘搭载着Asgard子民的小型救生飞船浮空序列完毕。

Thor负手站在指挥舱里，面带微笑，隔着巨大的玻璃显示器向他的子民挥手致意。

大部分阿斯加德人还不明白发生了什么，他们纷纷挤到Thor这一边，看着他们的新王，脸上还带着茫然的表情。

Thor伸手试了试通话器，通过同步通讯系统向他的子民发言：“不要担心，这只是暂时分别，时间很短，我向你们保证。”

“Heimdall会带你们到一个安全的地方，那里有足够的食物和温暖的睡床，我不在的时候，Loki能替我保护你们，相信我，相信我们。”

“但我保证，这都是暂时的，流离，颠沛，依附，都是暂时的。”

“当我归来，我将带你们回家。”

“Long live Asgard——”

 

Thor这时切断了通讯频道，向后退了两步。

他脸上仍旧带着那让人信服并振奋的笑容，做出一个所有阿斯加德人都熟悉的、举起锤子的动作。

热泪盈眶的子民们也纷纷效仿，举起了右拳。

接着，他看到了Loki。

那个永远不合群的家伙，背着手抿紧嘴唇，目光紧紧盯着他。

那个绿眼睛的小骗子。

他们远远相望。

Thor突然动了动嘴唇，向他说了一句什么。

Loki猛地攥紧拳头——

 

I thought the world of you.Loki.

 

飞船群以光速骤然消失。

 

 

 

 

【25】

Thor以一个放松的姿势独自坐在指挥椅上，仰望巨大的玻璃舷窗外，那片壮丽的星河光海。

他活了1500年，好像还从来没有像这样孤独、安静又极近地观察过星空。

他像所有的Asgardian一样，下意识辨认出了距离Asgard最近的星辰，并且在心中将它们贯穿成线。

接着他又觉得这举动十分幼稚，但他心情不错，便索性让自己笑出声来。

这时，他右手边的仪器发出了异常的声音。

Thor将椅子滑到显示屏前，又看到了熟悉的输入密码界面。

——Oh，shit！

他翻了个白眼。

又来了！各种形态！各种方式！简直无处不在！

 

“好吧，好吧……”

“五位数？六位数。我猜猜，先从谁开始，生日？还是名字？语音输入？”

“Thor。”

“雷电猛男。”

“宇宙最强复仇者。”

“绚烂小火——”

 

“花”还没到嘴边，就被一只苍白修长的手狠狠打断。

“你能不能有一次——哪怕周围没有人的时候——不这么可笑？”这只手飞快为他输入了密码，它的主人还不忘借机狠狠嘲笑道，“MY BROTHER。”

 

 

 

 

【26】

Thor和Loki面面相觑。

 

“Loki Odinson.”Thor一字一顿，语气危险。

Loki当然听出了其中包含的山雨欲来，他深吸一口气，坦然对上哥哥几乎实质化的愤怒视线：“我听到了。”

“你！就不能有一次听我的话吗！不能吗？！”Thor猛地站了起来，指挥椅用力砸在地上。

Loki在那震天的响动里闭了闭眼睛：“我听到了。”

 

“你没有！！！”Thor怒吼。“你要是听到了，现在就该在飞船上！！”

“我以为……”

“你以为什么？以为你的小把戏能帮上忙吗？！你不能！你什么都做不了，只会害死你自己！！”

Loki脸色一白。但不是因为Thor话中包含的强烈否定，而是因为他的哥哥盛怒之下一瘸一拐朝他走来，却一个不稳狠狠摔在了地上。

“brother……”

“Do not ！！call me！！ brother！！”

Loki骤然慌了，他不明白，就连自己偷藏宇宙魔方都不生气的哥哥，为什么在他的去留问题上异常的在乎。

他伸手想去扶哥哥起来，却被狠狠打开了手。

Thor真的愤怒了，吼声嘶哑，双目猩红，像一只受伤暴走的危险野兽。

暴涨的雷电在他周身咆哮纠结，整个空间扭曲着发出令人牙酸的电流巨响，散发出的威压令人本能地感到恐惧。

 

 

【27】

不。

那不仅仅是愤怒。

Loki被这猛然降至冰点的雷暴气场压得膝盖一软，跪在了地上。空气中剧烈流动的炽热的情绪波动，还有那种令人喘不过气的绝望，感染他、逼迫他，浑身颤抖，泪流满面。

 

“No, brother……”

他哆嗦着朝哥哥爬过去。

他想要碰碰他，乞求他的原谅，告诉他，自己只是想要待在哥哥身边。

他不知道哥哥这样愤怒是为什么。

但他知道自己错了。

 

Thor一动不动。

他任由Loki冰凉的手摸上他的脸颊，沉痛地闭上眼睛。

 

“来不及了……”

 

突然，整艘飞船剧烈地震动了一下。

Loki惊惶地抬起头，怔怔看着正面撞上飞船的“东西”。

那是一艘比他们还要大数十倍，不，数百倍的飞船，诡异的外侧航灯紧紧贴在玻璃舷窗上，像是无数不怀好意的血红蛇眼，正在窥视内部的情况。

接着，那艘巨大的飞船稍微驶离了几百英尺。

又以一个更加凶狠的角度狠狠撞击过来——！

 

来不及了。

 

突然，一只温暖的大手伸过来，像是捉住小猫那样，再次捉住了他。

 

 

 

 

【28】

更小的时候，他们常常黏在一起，一玩一整天。

Loki最喜欢玩的游戏是捉迷藏。他喜欢把自己藏起来，在他能看到哥哥、哥哥却看不到他的地方，暗中偷笑Thor茫然又着急的样子。

后来，除了他，Thor有了更多的别的朋友。

Loki讨厌Thor的朋友们。不止是因为他们分去了哥哥更多的时间和注意力，还剥夺了他的乐趣。

Thor的朋友们告诉他，捉迷藏有一个窍门，那就是听呼吸声。

不管你躲在哪里，总是要呼吸的。

像是掌握那些狩猎和格斗技巧一样，Thor很快也熟练了这项技能，抓到Loki的几率也越来越大。

 

后来，这项百试百灵的妙招失效了。

小Thor很懊恼，他问Loki：“你做了什么？”

小Loki得意地抿着嘴唇笑，他说：“因为……”

 

 

 

 

【29】

“因为——你会把自己冻起来。”

 

Thor捉住Loki，一瘸一拐地向下行舱走去。

剧烈的撞击带来飞船猛烈的震颤，到处都是火花和碎裂。

Thor浑然不顾。

Loki呜咽着用力挣扎，终于在一次剧烈的震动中挣脱了Thor，跌倒在地上。

 

“那时候，我以为……你在骗我……”Thor气喘吁吁，他努力站稳身体，瘸着腿却坚定地一步步朝Loki走来。“后来我以为，那是因为你学了魔法。”

“啊……”Loki掐住Thor铁一般的手掌痛呼，他抓疼他了，像是要把他的胳膊捏碎。

“现在想想，那是你用了冰霜巨人的能力， 而你我都没有察觉。”

后颈至肩背的布料应声撕裂。

Loki浑身都在颤抖。

雷霆之主，众神之巅。

他如此坚定而强硬，目光毫无温度。

这样的Thor令人畏惧。

 

“No……No！！”

隐约预感到Thor要做什么，Loki开始疯狂挣扎。

“No！Thor！！”

 

Thor无知无觉，他单手就握住了那段柔嫩的脖颈。

亮蓝电光在他眼底汇聚，继而巨大的电流顺着他的手掌倾泻而出，瞬间包裹了Loki整个身体。

 

“啊——啊……！！”

Loki在难以控制的痉挛中蜷缩成一团，他的身体被强行灌注的神力彻底打开，并以肉眼可见的速度发生变化。苍白逐渐变为淡蓝，暗纹凸显，黑发暴长，眼睛变为彻底的猩红。

 

Thor并没有因此收手。

他动了动手指，摸索片刻，掐住他后颈某处。

更为炽烈的电流爆发而出——

 

“啊啊啊啊啊！！——”

 

Loki蓦然瞪大了眼睛，冰与火两股紊乱的力量在他体内激烈冲撞，终于爆裂开来，接着，仿佛能冻裂血脉的彻骨寒冷自骨髓深处蔓延开来，浸入四肢百骸，顺着血管一寸寸冰封凝结。

从足尖最先开始，他的身体开始结冰。

Loki难以置信，他用力扭头，看向这一切的始作俑者。

努力透过泪水看清楚自己的哥哥。

“How dare you……”他艰难呛咳，喉头滚动，像是含着血。

“How dare you THOR ODINSON！！”

 

 

 

 

【30】

Thor将他逐渐冰冷的身体翻过来，抱着他颓然滑坐在地上。

“对不起……”Thor喘息着，低声呢喃。

末日一般的剧烈震动与爆裂接踵而至。

Thor浑然不觉，只是更用力地收紧手臂抱着他。

“没有时间了，对不起……”

他朝他笑了笑。

一滴泪水打在Loki脸上。

“我不能忍受再失去你了，对不起，对不起……”

 

“Forgive me，brother……”

 

冰霜蔓延至咽喉，Loki已经说不出话了。

他抬手握住Thor的胳膊，泛起寒霜的手指死死抠住他的手腕。

“……”他嘴唇颤了颤，转动泪眼盯着Thor。

 

飞船迎来最为剧烈的一次震颤，舱门口随即传来凄厉的惨叫。

Thor掌心聚集起电流，轰开距离他们最近的一道舱门。

他低下头，最后一次用力吻在Loki嘴唇上。

 

 

 

 

【31】

血腥味，到处都是血腥味。

多么……令人愉悦的气息。

 

Ebony Maw踏上这艘破败不堪的飞船，优雅地交握起苍白的十指。

“恭喜，这是您的幸运日。”他向横陈在地上死状凄惨的尸体颔首致意，仿佛那位女士还活着站在他面前，而非已被利刃穿心而亡，死不瞑目。

“——能成为Thanos大人的子民，多么至高无上的荣幸。”

他谈吐优雅，按耐不住其间的激越兴奋。

“这是你们的幸运日！As—gardian——！”

 

死寂的大地，回应他的只有千百亡灵的鸣泣。

 

 

 

 

【32】

当——

 

Ebony Maw举起双臂的动作戛然而止。

他再度交握十指，阴险地眯起眼睛。

 

当——

 

那声响再度自飞船深处传来，威严，肃穆。

他不会听错。

这是王的权杖击打地面发出的金戈之声。

 

“还有一个。”他笑意愉悦而恶毒，“猜猜是谁？噢……‘My king’？”

身旁的泰坦巨兽发出可怖的吼叫。

 

 

 

 

【33】

Ebony Maw瘦长的影子像是蛇一样滑入了指挥舱。

接着他缓步走了进来，脚步回响在空荡的空间，毛骨悚然。

 

他看到了那个男人。

健美，高大，饱含力量的阿斯加德王神。

手握权杖，高高端坐在指挥椅上，仿佛莅身王座。

 

Ebony Maw假惺惺地朝他鞠躬：“我该怎么称呼您？孤独的王者？”

Thor想了想，点头：“听起来是有那么点意思。”

 

Ebony Maw抬起头，恶毒的蛇眼细细打量着Thor。

“多么……神奇。”他叹道，“你是你，又不是你。而我看到了‘你’，那是个伤痕累累、残破不堪的灵魂。”

 

Thor笑了，他用手掌拍了拍心口的位置：“你错了，它现在好得不得了。”

Ebony Maw冷哼：“好得不得了？在亲眼看着自己的子民被屠杀之后？”

Thor笑得更开心了：“子民？我的？是吗？”

Ebony Maw脸色一变：“你这是什么意思？”

Thor耸了耸肩，一副“不信你自己看”的表情。

Ebony Maw怀疑地看他片刻，又走到舱门口向外看。

 

原先地上如山般堆砌的尸体，一道一道变成绿色的光影消失不见。

 

“你！！！！”发觉自己被彻底戏耍的泰坦星人转身怒视Thor，发出暴怒的吼叫，他身后的泰坦军队感知到他的愤怒，仰头发出凄厉的咆哮。

 

“我？怎么？”吊儿郎当的神色消失在Thor脸上。

他缓慢坐起身体，手中把玩着权杖，朝座下大军一偏头，笑容倨傲：

 

“Well bring it on, I love this.”

 

 

 

 

【34】

船舱里播放着节奏明快的流行音乐。

正驾驶座上空无一人，后排副驾位上倒是个个扭得欢快。

Quill吹了一个响亮的口哨，食指与拇指比出一把手枪，朝坐在他旁边的浣熊来了一枪。后者翻了个白眼，却很是配合地吐出舌头倒在座位上。

“真是幼稚。”

“听到了吗？你真是幼稚！”

“她说的是你！”

“是你！”

“Hey,hey……stop！”Gamora头疼又好笑地捂住额头。“专心驾驶，这一段航线悬浮体密集，很有可能会……”

“撞上什么——”后排的Mantis尖叫一声，捂住了眼睛。

 

咣当——！！

 

 

 

 

【35】

银河护卫队成员围拢在桌案周围，表情各异地观察着他们刚刚“捡回来”的“东西”。

这“东西”包裹着厚重的冰霜，冻成了一块。经过他们刚刚一番合力的清理，已经能看出里头依稀是个人。

淡蓝色皮肤遍布着诡异的暗纹凸起，黑色的长发，修长匀称的四肢，像是某个寒冷星球的遗民。

 

“他可真……”Gamora惊叹，“漂亮。”

Quill摸着下巴：“死了吗？他看起来已经结冰很久了，又漂在太空里。”

众人面面相觑。

“所以说……要不还是扔出去吧？”

 

“等等！”Mantis大叫。

她歪着脑袋注视着这个“冰人”，面容疑惑，头顶的触觉亮起淡淡的光芒。

 

“He is living……”

她将手掌放在那人表层皮肤凝结的冰面上，侧头作出倾听的姿势。

“Painful....cold....angry....sad....”

 

“He's crying.”

 

“Crying？……for what？”

Mantis眯起眼睛，神色茫然地扫视了一圈同伴。

 

“Brother……？”

 

靠近他手掌位置的冰层，突然迸裂开细小的裂缝。

 

 

 

 

【36】

“Who are you？”

“I am Loki.

Prince of Asgard.

Odinson.

Rightful King of Jortunheim. 

God of Mischief. ”

 

 

 

 

【37】

Loki小心地打开鸟笼，将手伸进去捧出那只羽翼饱满的白鸽。

他的手太小，而鸽子太胖了，两三下就挣脱了他的掌控，振翅高飞。

他追随它羽翼的阴影，赤脚踩在冰凉的地面上，沿着无止境的旋梯奔跑。

高高隆起的穹顶，绘着众神之父与众神子的画像，它一直旋转，旋转。

他和Thor的神像也绘在上面。

他们并排站在一起，手拉着手，目光呆滞。

Thor的画像越来越高大，几乎要占据穹顶一侧。

反倒是他自己，颜色越来越淡，越来越小……

最终他蜷缩成他猩红袍角上一粒小小的、污垢一般的黑点。

还是要死死地抓住啊……

咬着牙，发着抖，强忍晕眩，抠住他的衣角。

终于，他高大强壮的哥哥不耐烦地将他抖落在地上，举起雷霆万钧的锤子，用力砸碎了他头顶惨淡的神光。

Loki一脚踏空，放声尖叫。

 

 

 

 

【38】

没有人爱你。

没有人爱你，你也不爱任何人。

 

灯火昏暗的宫帷深处，传出一声暧昧的、挣扎的低喘。

男性神祗金发碧眼，身体饱含力与美，低下头以唇瓣抵着一粒饱满的葡萄在那苍白又细腻的肌肤上滚动，牙齿咬破果肉，连同肌肤一起含入口中品尝。

他感知到他敏感的颤抖，弓起脊背紧贴着他，发出气息甜美的笑声。

没有人能抵抗来自Asgard二皇子的诱人邀请。

众神的佳宴上他捕捉到他的视线，像是一条冰凉的勾人的翠绿色小蛇，他看着他用苍白而修长的手指摘下一粒饱满多汁的红果，舌尖暧昧地舔过果肉，这才咬进嘴里，喉结滚动，意味深长地咽下。

在这片神域，没有人能拒绝Loki Odinson。

 

空气越来越火热了，他们交缠翻滚，喘息颤抖，动情至极。

男性神捏过这位小皇子的下巴，试图一亲芳泽。

一直半阖着眼帘享受爱抚的漂亮少年却突然用力地扭开头。

接着他转过脸来，一双翠绿色的眼睛冷冷地看着眼前陌生的男人。

 

“你以为你是谁？”

不过是有三分相似，而正好将视线停留在他身上这一点令他满意。

不过如此。竟然敢向他索吻。

Loki失去了兴致，陡然像是变了一个人，他不耐烦地抬起腿踩在男人胸口，浑身都显露出厌恶与抗拒。欲望从他身体里如潮汐褪去，剩下岩石般冷硬的身体，吐字也似结着寒冰：

“滚开。”

 

他不爱你，世上就没有人爱你。

他不爱你，你也无法爱上任何人。

 

梦境再次出现裂痕，戗然破碎。

 

 

 

 

【39】

他坠往更为寒冷缥缈的虚无。

日月在他耳畔升起降落，星辰于他眼中诞生消亡。

他的四肢与五感朝四周无限制地舒展，星核聚变，万物觉醒，草木破土而出，向着天空疯狂拔节，母体痛苦分娩，诞下血腥的生命，张口发出第一声啼哭。

每一分细枝末节他都能感受到，这感觉奇妙得让他心生恐惧。

可唯独感觉不到自己。

他可以是任何一物，唯独不是他自己。

他就要消失了。

 

不！不！不——

你在哪儿？

救救我，救救我……

 

这时，远处传来隆隆的雷声。

越来越近，越来越近。

那力量是如此原始和浑厚，大地随之劈裂震颤。

狂怒的雷电咆哮嘶吼，巨大的电光撕碎它触及的一切，掘地三尺，疯狂寻找。

某一束激电狠狠贯穿了他。

他尝到血腥，因而感觉到唇舌。

他感到剧痛，痛觉过处，仍然拥有肢体的感觉愈发分明。

他跪下来，虔诚地亲吻焦黑的土地，因这狂喜颤栗哭泣。

 

 

 

 

【40】

“Who are you？”

“I am Loki.

——Loki of Thor.”

 

 

 

 

【41】

笑容消失在Gamora的脸上。

“Did you feel that？”她和Quill互相交换一个诧异的眼神。

像是印证她的猜想，他们手边的杯子开始震颤，酒液疯狂摇晃。

 

Mantis抱着头尖叫。

“Stop！！！Stop that！！！”

她被赶来的同伴抱在怀里，痛哭失声。

“怎么了？发生什么事？Mantis看着我！”

“我不知道，我不知道这是什么力量……他的意识和思想不断冲入我的脑海。”Mantis捂住耳朵摇头，像是要把脑海里的声音赶走，“他的绝望这样深重，就快要吞噬我了。”

 

“他感觉到危险，非常痛苦……他在呼救和冲撞，声嘶力竭，血肉模糊，可他醒不过来……”

“他在呼唤他……”

“Come……Come back to me……”

覆盖在淡蓝躯体上的冰层表面以肉眼可见的程度迅速出现龟裂！！

 

Mantis猛地扬起脑袋，她的眼中陡然凝聚成森冷的翠绿色瞳孔，口中发出男性嘶哑的悲鸣声：

 

“啊……啊……”

 

 

 

 

【42】

“啊——！！！”

 

雷霆之力伴随Thor的暴喝骤然爆裂，千万电流汇集于他拳下聚变，顷刻间以横扫之势轰然波荡，撕碎聚拢袭来的巨兽军团——！

飞船难以承受这可怖的力量，瞬间被雷电一劈两半，Thor在剧烈的震颤中捏碎一个泰坦人的脑袋，挣脱追杀而至的巨兽部队纵身跃至裂口另一侧，为此他的左臂狠狠撞上断裂的飞行舱壁，过载的痛楚使他不得不承受短暂的头晕眼花，咬牙以右手握住上方的桅杆，怒吼着仅凭单臂将自己生生拉上了甲板。

泰坦巨兽们已经追到了断层，确认着跃过断口撕碎眼前这个阿斯加德人的可能性蠢蠢欲动。Thor没有片刻犹豫，他面朝那群嗜血的怪物抬起右臂，蛮横地榨取整个宇宙的力量，双眼随即绽放出炽烈的亮蓝色，暴烈的电光急剧凝结，轰然张开，像一张巨大的电网罩住了飞船另一半残骸，朝巨大的泰坦总舰投掷而去！

 

轰——！！！！！

 

爆炸掀起蔓延千里的狂风热浪，甚至将残存的飞船吹开数百光年。

Thor随之跌下甲板，右臂死死抓住断裂的舱门，不让自己跌落太空。

他拼尽全力攀爬上甲板，终于再难支撑，瘫倒在地大口喘息，侧过脑袋欣赏远处炸裂的火海。

 

“Dream it possible……”他啐出一口血腥。

这个宽慰的笑容很快就凝固在他脸上。

 

 

 

 

【43】

“你的勇敢令人难以忘怀。”那个声音说。

“闻名九界的第一勇士，我欣赏你战斗的英姿。”

“正如欣赏你莽撞的、自以为是的幼稚。这确实带给我不少乐子，Thor Odinson……”

 

硝烟尽散，毫发无损的巨大泰坦母舰自滚滚浓烟后显出形状，睁开它数以万计的猩红蛇眼，恶毒地盯着渺小的阿斯加德人。

Ebony Maw交握起苍白的十指，恭敬垂首退至一边。

Thanos高大的身躯立于泰坦军团之首，俯视他如睥睨蝼蚁，冷冷一笑。

 

 

 

 

【44】

“Impressive.”

 

Thanos动了动手指，他们身后的Asgard飞船残骸顷刻间化成了一捧齑粉，吹散在茫茫宇宙之中。

他负手立在巨大的舷窗前，状似要欣赏一番，这才负手慢慢步下阶梯。

“我的谋士最开始向我汇报，我还以为这是他颇具想象力的玩笑。”

“可当我亲眼看到了你，原来真是如此。”

“看看你，King of Asgard……”Thanos翻转手掌，悬浮于半空的Thor转向了他，深埋于体内的尖刺随之更深地钻入皮肉与骨髓中，Thor仰头发出痛苦的惨叫。“看看你，你体内的灵魂比你表面的肉体还要伤痕累累，真令人惊叹。”

Thanos的手掌托住他平坦有力的腹部，手指缓慢而恶毒地插入表里之下真实之躯中正在冒血的窟窿。

 

“啊……啊啊啊……啊！！！”

“看看你，对我根本算不上威胁。在你杀死我之前，你会先杀掉你自己。”

 

Thor面色惨白，浑身都在抽搐，双目泛起一层不祥的死气。无尽的折磨正在一点点蚕食他的意志与生命，除了剧烈的哽咽喘息，他再难吐出只言片语。

 

 

 

 

【45】

“我的耐心很有限。”

Thanos粗暴地抓住Thor的脑袋，一字一顿。

“Where is Loki Laufeyson？”

“……and where is the cosmic cube？”

 

 

 

 

【46】

“……”他的嘴唇动了动。

Thanos眯起眼，抓起Thor的脑袋，继而卡住他的脖子，侧耳倾听。

“No……Laufeyson……”Thor气若游丝，意识弥留之际仍旧固执地低喃，“Not Loki Laufeyson……”

“He……is my brother……”

“Loki……”

“——He is mine.”

 

听出最后一句话中暗含的笑意，Thanos陡然一惊！

但已经来不及了，泰坦之王爆发出一声凄厉的惨叫，猛地将Thor扔了出去，随即捂住了自己鲜血如注的耳朵：

“You！！！Asgardian——！！！！”

 

Thor随着惯性摔出几尺之外，脚掌后踏停住身体，狠狠啐掉嘴里那块软肉翻身而起。他咧嘴得意地一笑，手背抹掉嘴唇上的蓝色血液，被浓烈的腥臭味熏得大皱其眉：

“老兄，这回我是真的要吐了。”

接着他扬起下巴，挑衅地看着双目猩红的Thanos。

 

 

 

 

【47】

“He can't……”

“He can't do that.”

 

Mantis隔着寒冷的坚冰，怜爱地抚摸他的脸颊。

冰层上密布着轻轻重重的龟裂，像是一头困兽疯狂撞击造成的裂痕。但无论他怎么努力，最终也只能在这冰牢最浅表的外层留下痕迹。

她皱着眉头微笑，随即重重叹了一口气：“他尝试了所有的办法。”

 

“He's tired，but still crying……”

 

经历了刚刚那股能量暴动的银河护卫队成员陷入沉默。

“这是不是……某种魔法？”Quill摸着下巴，这代表他在严肃地思考，“比如把人囚禁起来的魔法？这是个囚徒？某颗星球发生了叛乱或者政变？”

“我不知道，当我抚摸这层冰霜，试探它的构成，我只能感知到力量。”

“一种……威严的，不可触怒与侵犯的、神明一般的力量。”

“……好吧，你的修辞手法听起来是有些危言耸听，但我想我们可能捡到了一个大麻烦。在不清楚到底是怎么回事之前，贸然在这个区域航行已经不明智，看来得往地球走一趟了。”

“……What？”

“Hey，干嘛这种眼神？这儿到底谁说了算？”

 

 

 

 

【48】

再一次惊险躲过一击，Thor没有片刻迟疑，滚身朝下一个障碍物后头跃去，他甚至不用看就明白，自己刚刚待过的位置，坚硬无比的钢铁已经像奶油一般腐蚀融化。

Thanos确实被自己的血激怒，但他并非莽夫，本性更为卑劣。

他看穿了Thor，知道他内里的身体已是强弩之末，此时他以一种高高在上的戏弄姿态肆意消耗Thor的体能，并不着急杀他，反而乐于给他制造更多的伤口，像是摁住老鼠尾巴看它拼命挣扎的猫。

他听得出来，这位九界的勇士疲于奔命，呼吸都染上了血腥。

他甚至主动为Thor打开了舱门，示意他可以往外逃跑，整艘母舰都是他们逃命游戏的场所。

 

Thor当然知道Thanos是什么意思，这种明目张胆的戏弄无异于羞辱。

要是过去的Thor Odinson，此时一定怒不可遏，一定……一定会一股脑地去拼命，死也不罢休。

但现在不同……

他靠在掩体后的阴影里暗自咬牙，手掌摁住腰侧，摊开手心看到血。

他还有未尽之事，还有必须要见到的人，可不能随便死在这儿了。

更何况——他承认，他根本不是Thanos的对手。

 

行动永远比思维更快一步。

Thor撕开披风飞快缠绕伤口，用力压下喘息，侧耳听着那可怖的脚步声越来越近。他的掌心逐渐纠结起电流，当他故意遗留在转角处的胸甲片被踩响的一瞬间，他向来处抛出了宇宙魔方，紧跟着纵身跃起。

那头Thanos察觉有异动，未作他想历时抬手以法力相抗，待他真正看清楚朝自己袭来的是什么，来自Thanos与Thor的两股强大力量正面对冲于宇宙魔方上。

裂痕突显——！！

 

Thanos骇然：“No……”

 

砰！！！！！！！

 

炽烈光芒横空爆裂，巨大的能量波鼓起风浪，顷刻间将周遭一切掀翻。

Thor咬紧牙关，顶着刀割一般的冲击波，挣扎着朝刺目的白炽光芒爬去。

 

他朝那迸发的冰蓝色核心用力伸出手——

差一点，只差一点……

Please……

Pliease——

 

指尖碰触到光点的一瞬间，Thor与光芒骤然消失。

 

 

 

 

【49】

“My Lord！！”

乍闻动静的Ebony Maw带领着泰坦军团匆匆赶到，看到的只剩下满目疮痍的战场，和正从废墟中缓缓站起来的Thanos。

Ebony Maw胆战心惊地看着他耳垂已经开始凝结的伤口。

“您受伤了，Thanos大人。需不需要我立即去追捕那个阿斯加德……”

 

“Enough——”

Thanos气压低沉的喝止立刻让四周归于寂静。

 

他举步走向方才能量波爆炸的中心位置，俯身以手指拨开灰尘，捡起那颗剔透的冰蓝色核心。

 

空间原石。

 

Thanos握紧这颗蓝色的石头，眯起眼冷笑一声。

 

 

 

 

【50】

“I am groot.”

“其实你可以不说出来。”

“I am GROOT！”

“哈哈，好吧。不过说真的，我看起来像是写在脸上了吗？”

“虽然我已经尽量让自己不过于惊讶，但是……这位男神，你刚刚才眼都不眨地挨过了生骨缝肉，现在还听懂了花神巨像族的语言？”

“唔。我曾在Asgard学习过，那是一门选修课。”

“Groot说了什么？和这个蓝……额，我是指你的弟弟，有关吗？”

“你可能不会相信，但他刚刚确实作了一首诗。”

“……what？”

“I am my beloved's……”

Thor笑起来，即使现下他躺在手术台上，被绷带缠得严严实实，受伤的肺部发出隆隆的杂音，也不妨碍他发出由来内心的畅快笑声。

他没有再说下去，转过脑袋看向他身边的冰棺，目光温柔。

 

——and my beloved is mine.*

 

 

-END-

 

 

 

 

【番外一：翡翠晨星】

 

 

Abstract：来自未来的Thor深知负伤在身且独自一人的自己不可能战胜Thanos，幸而他也不再是那个满身蛮力、鲁莽孤勇的王子，磨难教会他忍辱负重，灾痛益发催人深省，Thor当即决定赌一把：他由时间原石指引至此，幻身带着时间原石的力量，而宇宙魔方里封存着空间原石——一开始让Loki献出它时他就是这么打算的——时间与空间的原石力量相碰撞会发生什么？或许他会被巨大的冲击波粉碎？他无法预想，但这是唯一能逃离泰坦母舰的方法。同时，Thor没有选择带走空间原石，且必须让Thanos拿到它——至少日后手握六原石的Thanos是Thor所熟悉的，他不能改变太多的过去，让未来的结局愈发难以预料，他要做的只是让Loki有存活的可能，仅此而已。

 

好在Thor的运气总是不错，时与空两颗原石间接碰触之下产生了共鸣，Thor于内心渴望战胜生死之际触动了时间原石，空间原石亦受此影响，将他抛到了他渴望的来源之处——“那个人”的身边。

 

另一头，被Thor强行灌注神之力封在冰棺里的Loki不断被惶惑与噩梦撕扯，迫切回到Thor身边的渴望使他的灵魂疯狂挣扎冲撞，却只能一次次绝望地在冰层表明留下浅浅的痕迹，来自神祗的法力波动却深深震撼了银河护卫队，Quill无心卷入星际战争之中，他大概估算了航道，提议就近先到地球避一避。一场关于“这里到底谁说了算”的幼稚争执再度爆发，就在长不大的几人抢夺方向仪致使Miano号在原地打转的时候，又一个“不明物体”砰地撞在了玻璃上……

 

地球守护者Dr.Strange很快感应到大批Asgard难民降临地球表面，不祥的预感萦绕在他心头，他打开通往Wakanda的时空门，见到了惊慌失措的Bruce Banner，由此得知Thor和Asgard似乎遇上了大麻烦。Strange将Banner带回圣殿，找到Tony打算从长计议。而就在此时，Ebony Maw和他的同伴降临了地球……

 

熟悉的一切再度上演，过去并入未来的轨迹并飞速脱远。

 

但确实有什么，已经真正的改变了。

 

 

 

 

时间线：《复联4》，一半宇宙生命已经消失

BGM：I Shall Not Want

 

 

 

 

【01】

俯瞰银河，你几乎看不见这颗星星。

它太过微小，本身又不会发光，远离光热孤寂太久，脾气还很坏——暴烈的雷电于云层中翻滚咆哮，撕碎试图靠近的一切。岩浆于海底深处疯狂鼓动，才及破出海面便被极寒冷冻成硬土，仍旧保持着喷涌时的锋芒，崎岖陆地由是日益蔓延生长。这儿实在太过寒冷，四处白雾茫茫。空气呈现出胶体状的凝滞，除了某种能在极寒下生长并纠结成林的古怪植物，再也没有其他生命迹象。

旅人风尘满面，跋涉已久。

远行至此，他终于抵达归途的尽头。

 

 

 

 

【02】

偶尔雷暴停歇，这颗星球会迎来现在这样短暂安静的“晴天”。距离最近的两颗恒星悬挂在深灰色天际，像是两个惨白的太阳。

深林显得愈发幽谧，树冠遮天蔽日，屏挡呼啸寒风，细碎雪花自树梢筛坠，悬浮在空中闪闪发亮。

四下安静极了，只能听到簌簌的脚步，一直向深林深处行去。

星星的来访者踏上高处岩石，举起强壮有力的手臂，掌中灯火成为林中世界唯一的光。

“跟上，小兔子。”旅人取下满是积雪的兜帽，露出俊朗坚毅的面容，他回头喊，声音在深林中隆隆回响，“跟上来，如果你不想在这里冻僵的……”

身后某处的雪地里应声传来“扑通”一响。

“……话。”Thor把话说完，耸了耸肩，大步朝地面上那个浣熊形状的坑洞走去。

 

 

 

 

【03】

火箭坐在Thor肩膀上，裹紧一块加厚的羊皮毡布，没好气地揉搓着发僵的小爪子。

身为银河护卫队仅剩的超级队员，哪怕是好战成性的泰坦人都没能让他倒下，可在这里倒好，它冻僵了！毫无办法！更何况还是在与Thor并肩同行的时候！这让火箭觉得十分丢脸，愤愤打了个喷嚏，舔了舔失去知觉的鼻尖。

“你可真会选地方，我怎么觉得这鬼地方比上回来的时候更冷了。”

“现在是Fanidal星的夏天，小兔子，你的皮毛只起到装饰作用？”

“是吗？真谢谢你，只能说这里不欢迎我们。Hey等等，你是在用暴风战斧砍树枝吗？那可是……你认真的吗！”

Thor没有说话。

他收回脚步，若有所思地提起灯照亮前方，原先他脚掌所在的地方以肉眼可见的速度突刺起锋利的冰刃，仿佛是一个恶狠狠的预先警告，接着他不得不连连后退，以防被地面接连刺起的数道冰刃洞穿脚背。

“你说对了。”Thor偏过脑袋，露出一个无可奈何的微笑，“这儿，或者说，他确实不欢迎我们。”

Thor再度举起手臂，借助灯光远视。他们前方不远处就是森林腹地，溪水在此发源，地脉由此延伸，不久前由他亲手垒建的石殿就在那里，由内而外包裹着厚厚的坚冰，俨然比森林之外还要寒气逼人。

 

 

 

 

【04】

冷冰冰的石殿拒人于千里之外，冰刃划出了一条泾渭分明的“分界线”。

无奈，他们只好在石殿对面和它对坐。

“你说他什么时候才能消气？”

Thor指了指对面，似乎是想要苦笑，但这表情怎么看都让人觉得他其实很高兴，因此火箭毫不客气地回敬他一个白眼。

但……老天啊，看在火苗的份上。火箭哆哆嗦嗦，朝Thor用火花点燃的柴薪旁边挪动，天知道在这个星球取暖是多么的不容易，为了在这儿多停留一会儿，它打心眼里乐意和Thor聊天，来啊再说点儿什么，只要这个大个子朋友别提议站起来！

“暂时不会，毕竟你亲自把他留在这个鬼地方。”

“这儿不是鬼地方。”Thor却回答得非常认真，“Thanos不会在毫无生命迹象的星球上浪费时间，比如这里——Fanidal，绝对安全。”

“是啊，你弟弟沉睡在冰棺里，本身也没有‘生命迹象’，这可都是拜你所赐。”

“……”

噢，Thor沉默了，这可不太妙。

火箭适时闭上了嘴，看着这个男人像是兀自懊恼的大男孩一样垂头剥开一粒树果扔进火堆里，于是它也捡了一粒石子，学着他丢进去。

火苗因此闪烁，跳动起星火，他们互相对视一眼，都因为这无声而滑稽的安慰动作笑起来。

“知道吗小兔子？再让我选择一次，我还是会这么做。”Thor拍了拍手上的灰尘，抬头平静地看着石殿黑黢黢的大门，他对它说话，也像是在对他开诚。“我失去过他太多次，任何一个可能让他留下的机会，我都得用力抓住，牢牢攥在手心里。”

“可你即使带他到了安全的地方也没让他醒过来。”

“安全？不，没有安全的地方。Thanos所到之处，哪里不是天翻地覆？”

火箭耸耸肩，它无法反驳，就这一点Thor可以说“很有预见性”。

“我不能让他醒过来，现在不行。我对于他不在的情况尚且存有把握，可他要是在这里，本身就是个难以掌控的变数，哪里出错了一点点，未来就完全不一样，那可不行，我不能允许任何一点差错，说不准又得推倒重来。倒不是怕他给我找麻烦，一千多年了，还没习惯吗？我只是……”Thor用力搓了搓冻僵的脸颊，如释重负般呼出一口白汽，这些话他压在心里很久，如今终于能用轻描淡写的口气讲述出来。“我会分心的。那就什么都做不好了。”

“可这一切他都不知道。”

“他不需要知道。”

“说不准他还会记恨你。”

“恨我，对我生气，再用一千年和我争吵，一千年和我打架，又一千年不断让我相信他，再乐此不疲地背叛我，而他自己不知躲在什么地方偷着开心，或许到我们真正和好，那又得花费好几个一千年。可这些都好，都没关系，我能够接受所有，只要他还活着。”

“在那之前，我得把那个大麻烦先解决。等一切平息，再把这个小麻烦放出来。到时候他要霸占哪颗星星也好，要当救世主也好，我都会奉陪到底。毕竟这是我愿意承受的，我的麻烦。”

火箭目瞪口呆。

 

 

 

 

【05】

“……你们Asgard的兄弟关系真是……微妙。”半晌，一只浣熊艰难地从它并不艰深的脑容量中选择出一个形容词。

紧跟着它就被男人温暖宽厚的大掌揉成一团。

Thor笑声愉悦，笑容一如既往的真诚又爽朗：“不过我得谢谢你，小兔子，这下我更确信他究竟在气什么了。在这里等我，一会儿就好。”说着他站起身，打了一个响指，爆裂的火花引燃另一簇柴薪带来更为明显的暖意。

这个男人越来越熟稔如何让人无法拒绝了。

火箭心下感慨，忍不住又往热源挪了挪屁股，两只小爪子平伸凑过去烤火，不回头地朝身后的男人提醒：“别耽搁太久，两位队长说不准已经在等我们归队了。”

回答它的只有愈行愈坚定的脚步声。

 

 

 

 

【06】

“这个世界有尽头吗？”

Frigga将睡前朗读的书本合上，俯身亲吻金发男孩的额角，却在打算离开时被小小的手抓住了衣角。

“有吗妈妈？有吗？”

“不，亲爱的，世界没有穷尽，当你以为到了尽头，其实又是新的开始。”

“什么是‘新的开始’？”

“好了，你该睡了，Thor。这个问题我们明天再讨论好吗？”

“好的，妈妈。”

“晚安，我的小王子。”

“晚安，妈妈。”

Frigga温柔地为小小的Thor掖好被角，最后回头看一眼熟睡的可爱孩童，挥手将灯火拂去。

 

梦境陷入长久的黑暗。

 

 

 

 

【07】

Thor从不怀疑自己有一位九界最优秀的法师弟弟。

从前如此，如今更甚。

即使被自己强行封入冰棺沉睡，Loki依然在短时间内完全掌控了外溢而涣散的精神力，并学会了向其中灌注法力。

“Loki……”

如果说前头的冰刃地刺只是Loki不让他靠近的小小警告，那么，看看这个石殿吧！它简直成了执行主人意志的巨怪！

从Thor踏进石殿大门起，凶猛的攻击再没有间断。凝结于殿堂内的寒冰从各个意想不到的角度突刺夹击，仿佛疯狂咬合的尖锐利齿，要将他狠狠嚼碎，每当他用力砸碎不断攒聚的坚冰利刃，下一秒碎裂的冰块又迅速融入再度破空而出的冰锥，陡然间将他肩上的披风一撕两半！

 

“Loki！Stop it！”

 

碎裂的冰雪被鼓动的狂风不断凝聚，席卷至半空，化作一条直立而起的冰雪巨蟒，张开巨大的嘴巴露出尖锐的毒牙，森冷的吐信声“嘶嘶”作响，蛇身向后蜷缩成一个不可思议的角度，裹挟着猛烈的狂风暴雪，陡然向Thor弹来！

 

砰！！！！

 

Thor虽然第一时间向另一侧躲避，依然被巨大的力量冲击波重重甩开，荡跌至很远，方才他站立的地方已经变成了一个让人胆战心惊的巨坑。

雪蟒同样注意到了空无一人的坑底，冰冷蛇信“嘶嘶”弹动，扭过头阴毒地注视着正从石砾中撑起身体的男人。

Thor注视着那对巨大的冰雪蛇眼，偏了偏脑袋：“你知道我们不必如此。”

力量更为巨大的风雪猛烈凝聚，蛇身疯狂暴涨，席卷再度扑咬而来！

于此同时，Thor的双眼陡然化为炽热的亮蓝，暴风战斧自他身后腾空而起，万钧雷霆顷刻间应召灌顶，暴雪与激雷正面冲撞，石殿震颤轰然坍塌，巨大的能量波横贯森林，气浪在整个北大陆炸开——！！

 

 

 

 

【08】

-这个世界有尽头吗？

-它没有，亲爱的。

-不，妈妈。你撒谎。

 

小Thor追逐着一只不停滚动的球，从花园中跑出来。

跑过长长的金色回廊，沿着阶梯而下。

穿过人来人往的喷泉广场，在树荫与阳光交错的斑驳间跃动。

不停滚动的球像是受到了牵引，带着小Thor一直向原野中跑去。

直到它终于撞上了阻挡，弹跳着停下。

小Thor跑上前去将球抱起来。

他抬起头，面前是一道纯黑的“墙”。

它突兀地截断了原野的去向，朝它所在的平面无限延展，仿佛是场景的边缘，某个巨大盒子的一侧。

小Thor心中恐慌又好奇，忍不住伸手去碰触那神秘的黑色平面。

冰冷的，有实质的，透明的界面。

就好像，就好像……

另一侧还有别的什么东西，正在暗中窥视着“里头的世界”……

这时，一只小小的、蓝色的手掌，自黑暗深处怯怯地伸出来，摁在了男孩手心的位置。

小Thor猛地睁大了眼睛！

 

 

 

 

【09】

“我看到他了，妈妈。”

“你看到了谁？”

“他一直在看着我。”

“他在哪儿？”

“在这个世界的尽头。”

“世界没有尽头，亲爱的。”

“或许吧。但如果有新的开始，他会跟我一起去吗？”

“你该睡了，Thor。”

“晚安，妈妈。”

“晚安，我的小王子。”

 

Frigga俯身亲吻男孩的脸颊，起身轻轻离去。

甜美而柔软的梦境中，本该熟睡的小男孩睁开了眼睛。

 

 

 

 

【10】

“你在那儿吗？”小Thor趴在黑色平面上，垫脚向“玻璃墙”里头张望。

除了黑暗还是黑暗，他什么都看不到。

小Thor没有放弃，他用小小的拳头不断敲打着“玻璃墙”。

“你在那儿，对吗？”

“Loki，Loki。”

“我在这里，你在哪儿？”

Thor实在是个热爱吵闹的、不晓得放弃的小孩子。

他从来都是。

小小的、蓝色的手掌，隔着看不见的阻挡，摁在他手心里。

小小的约顿海姆男孩站在那里。

他看着Thor，仿佛已经这样看了很久很久。

眨了眨眼睛，一颗大大的泪珠里滚落稚嫩的脸庞。

 

 

 

 

【11】

他们坐在一起，哪怕中间隔着看不见的“玻璃墙”，也是脑袋挨着脑袋，手掌贴着手掌的模样。

金发小男孩侧过头，小手拢在嘴边，神神秘秘地向蓝皮肤的孩子咬耳朵。

他们放声大笑，他们亲密无间。

“你知道吗？我为你找到了一颗星星，我给它取了一个名字，就叫‘Fanidal’——那是我在书上偷看来的古老语言，他们说这是‘翡翠晨星’的意思。但很可惜，这颗星星不是绿色的，翡翠是我想到了你的眼睛。”

“终有一天，这双眼睛将再度亮起，为我亮起，犹如昭示黎明的晨星。”

“而你，你我……”

小Thor侧过头，认真地看着那双含着泪水的红色眼睛。

 

 

 

 

【12】

“……你和我。”

Thor躺在雪白的废墟正中，侧头看着身边静静沉睡于冰棺中的Loki。

他往他那边挪了挪，将头靠过去，隔着冰层挨上对方的脑袋。

“See？……the sun will shine on us again.You assured me.”

Thor笑起来，泪水滑落脸颊，没入冰雪。

他侧过头，郑重亲吻他的脸颊。

 

“那天不会太久。”

“我们稍后见。”

 

 

-END-

 

 

=============================

 

Q：《复联4》的Loki为什么没出场？

A：因为变成睡美人了呀。

 

 

 

 

【番外二：2nd June,2120】

 

 

我在Zodora星的自由贸易区与Thor Odinson有过一面之缘。

“Hi.”

“Hi，你好吗？”

“见到您的这一刻，足够让这一整天都明亮了。”

这位成熟而俊美的王神，来自九界至高辰星Asgard。他的手掌温暖而干燥，笑容亲和得出人意料，轻易就能让人想到光热充盈的太阳，和我想象中的分毫不差。

“我是Ganda Strange，祖父叫我Gandy。”

“你是……”Thor湛蓝如海的眼睛俶尔一亮，笑容愈发深邃。他抬起指尖隔空指了指我胸口的金纹坠，我们都知道那里面有什么。

我被他愉悦的心情所感染，咧嘴一笑：“正如您所想的，我是Dr.Strange的孙女，目前正在为新一代复仇者联盟效力。”

“你的祖父是一位忠实的朋友，我的余生都将缅怀他。”

“祖父这一生都在充当守护者，最后的时刻他没有负担，也没有痛苦。他为自己挑选了一支最喜欢的曲子，然后躺在柔软的椅子上沉沉睡去。”

“Sorry，dear.”

“这没关系，在地球上使命总是以传承的形式延续，我们习惯如此，并引以为傲。”

 

他像是要表达安抚，为我倒了一杯水。

他用左手端过杯子，途中险些翻倒。

一部分温水洒在我的裙角，他体贴地递来手帕，担忧地看着我，笑容十分歉疚：“抱歉，我这只手有时候是这样，使不上力……”说着他握了握左手掌，“战争总要损失点什么，每个人都是。”

“我知道。”

“好孩子。”

“我是说，我知道它为什么会这样。”

他仿佛听懂了我的言下之意，惊讶地抬起眼睛看着我。

 

我将一本日记本放在桌子上。

 

“说实话，今天的见面不是偶然，这五年来我一直在寻找您。”我耸耸肩，对这位王神的行踪难料表示无奈和惊讶，“这是我在整理祖父遗物的时候发现的，它记载了——一段不为人知的、快要被尘封的回忆。关于您，Thor Odinson。”

Thor盯着那本日记本，若有所思。

最终还是我先忍不住了：“我看了这个令人作痛的回忆，Thor先生。”

“是吗。”他笑了笑，似乎我在说别人的往事。

“一个世纪了，您没有觉得不平吗？”

“为什么要那样？”

“因为根本没有人知道，也根本不会有人记得。您曾经付出了怎样的代价，你经历过什么伤痛，您一次次回到过去，用您的血重写历史。如果没有您，也不会有现在的至高辰星Asgard——这样伟大的壮举该被铭记与传唱，可是竟然没有一个人知道！天呐，人们无知无觉！要不是祖父有洞悉古今的能力，或许连他也不知道他曾帮助你做过什么。”

“我只是做了应然之事，孩子。你知道，哪怕只改变一点点过去的东西，之后的所有都会跟着变化。推移到后来，一切看上去都是顺理成章的。”

“我就是为您感到不平。”

“你不用那样。”Thor被我逗笑了，“我自己都快不记得了。”

他挑开白色窗帘一角向下望去，目光宁和而温柔。

 

临走之前，他伸手想要从我面前的盘子里取走一颗糖果。

“May I？”

“Of course.”

他又露出了那样温暖诚挚的笑容，有些孩子气地将糖果小心收入胸前的衣兜。

“祖父的遗嘱里提到，这本书要交给您处理，如果您要求我公布里面的内容，我很乐意。”

“不了，孩子，它更适合与灰尘作伴。”

“您确定？”

“我肯定。”

我们交换了一个眼神，随即笑着站起身拥抱彼此，亲吻面颊告别。

“我会铭记您，Thor Odinson。您的所作所为，您的勇气与意志，这将毕生指引我。”

“这已经非常足够了，小家伙。谢谢你，我很高兴。”

 

我站在落地玻璃后，目送他步出这幢建筑。

有个人始终在那里等他。

他们交谈，离得很近，彼此交换一个深情的鼻翼厮磨。

Thor似乎在那个人耳边说了什么，胸口挨了一记不轻不重的拳头。他却笑得更开心了，在对方开口之际，飞快将糖果塞进他嘴里。

接着他握住他的后颈，像是捉住一只心爱的小动物一样揉进怀里，入口甜腻的亲吻愈发深邃热烈。

 

那个苍白又漂亮的男人将手指插入Thor短发丛间，更用力地将Thor压向自己动情亲吻。

却睁开眼睛，看向楼上的我。

这距离一点儿也不近，我仍能看清那双清清明明、似笑非笑的翠色眼睛，那是初春融雪的春水湖绿，又如浓雾隐绰的苍莽深林。

接着一朵暗绿色的小火花炸开在我耳边，烧焦了我的发梢。

 

我再也忍不住，翻了个白眼。

“Asgardian有一项天赋，可能他们自己都没有发觉，总是以幼稚的方式对这个世界倚老卖老。”

——祖父在日记里形容得一点儿也不错。

 

-Thanks For Reading:)-


End file.
